1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of evaluating image information, a photographing device, and a storage medium having a program stored thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of photographing devices, in which an optical image of an object to be photographed (captured object) is converted into electrical image information and then is stored in a non-volatile memory, include digital cameras. Furthermore, recent portable telephones and PDAs (personal digital assistants) also have a function of storing image information in a non-volatile memory in a similar manner to that of digital cameras. Some photographing devices of this type notify an evaluation on a photographed image. For example, some devices notify a possibility of blurring due to hand movement at the time of photographing (see JP-A-11-88810, for example). These photographing devices have a vibration detecting device for detecting vibrations in the vertical direction and the horizontal direction, and notify information relating to blurring due to hand movement based on the correlations between the output from the vibration detecting device and the shutter speed at the time of operating a shutter operating section (photographing button).
The above-described photographing devices acquire the output from the vibration detecting device when the shutter operating section is operated. Thus, information relating to blurring due to hand movement is not notified to a photographer until the shutter operating section is operated. Furthermore, the information relating to blurring due to hand movement that is notified to a photographer is an estimation based on the correlations between the output from the vibration detecting device and the shutter speed. Accordingly, there is a possibility that the information relating to blurring due to hand movement is different from obtained image information.